weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Caravan of Garbage
"Welcome to The Weekly Planet's Caravan of Garbage. The show where we discuss Comic books, or movies or other things that might not be so great but maybe they are great but generally they're probably not so great." ~ Mr Sunday Movies "Maybe we'll find some hidden gems along the way but probably not." ~ Nick Mason There have been 8 episodes so far and they are all sponsored by Loot Crate. Episodes 1) The Lost STAR WARS sequel After Star Wars A New Hope but before Empire Strikes back existed a potential Star Wars sequel called Splinter Of The Mind's Eye. It became a book and a comic but now it's a...YouTube...retelling. A Star Wars motion comic if you will. Joy. This was a book that was remade into a comic that was supposed to be the low budget sequel to A New Hope if they movie tanked but as it did quite well they had no need for this. James recounts this epic tale of Luke and Leia as they go on their next epic adventure. 2) The Only 90's Superman Movie Welcome to episode two of Caravan of Garbage, the show where we delve into the past to uncover some of the hidden forgotten gems. A comic! A movie! A game! Who knows? Not even us. This week, 1997's Steel staring Shaquille O'Neal. It's real bad. Or is it real bad? Kinda. Or is it? Yes. This time Nick tells the awesome adventures of Steel. And laughs at how slow Shaq runs. 3) The WORST Justice League Movie Welcome to episode three of Caravan of Garbage, the show where we delve into the past to uncover some of the hidden forgotten gems. A comic! A movie! A game! Who knows? Not even us. This week, 1997's Justice League Of America CBS pilot. It's awful. Flat out. There's no Superman, there's no Batman. But there is Guy Gardener Green Lantern! But he doesn't have the Bowl cut or ginger hair so why even bother. We're back to James telling this very special story. 4) The Weirdest LUKE CAGE Story Welcome to episode four and the final in this season of Caravan of Garbage, the show where we delve into the past to uncover some of the hidden forgotten gems. A comic! A movie! A game! Who knows? Not even us. This week, Luke Cage's first comic book adventure into the wider Marvel Universe! It's a bloody good one. Just a heads up... this Luke Cage story is weird. Nick Mason agrees. 5) Stealing the Death Star Plans BONUS EPISODE! Looking back to 1995's Dark Forces, the original Star Wars first person shooter. The first level of which was the original canon for how the Death Star plans got in the hands of the Rebel Alliance. James and Maso play a video game and now they can finally live up to their sometimes intro of talking about Comic Books, Movies and Video Games. This was animated by John (StratMasterJ) Star Wars Trilogy 6) What If The Death Star Wasn't Destroyed? Welcome to a very special Star Wars themed season of Caravan of Garbage, the show where we delve into the past to uncover some of the hidden forgotten gems. A comic! A movie! A game! Who knows? This week, an alternate take on Star Wars: A New Hope where the Death Star was never destroyed. Twist. Star Wars Infinity, Divergent Timelines and Alternate Universes! Wa wa wa waaaah. 7) Rey's Animated Origin? Welcome to a very special Star Wars themed season of Caravan of Garbage, the show where we delve into the past to uncover some of the hidden forgotten gems. A comic! A movie! A game! Who knows? This week, the first Star Wars TV series, Droids, featuring the adventures of C3P0 and R2D2 plus the origins or Rey. But probably not I dunno. Could all the similarities between Droids and The Force Awakens be a coincidence or is this mysterious desert stranger the real Rey? Find out as Nick tells us the story of 3CPO, R2D2 and best mates, Thall and Jord on the desert planet Ingo. 8) Defeating DARTH VADAR in Video Games Welcome to a very special Star Wars themed season of Caravan of Garbage, the show where we delve into the past to uncover some of the hidden forgotten gems. A comic! A movie! A game! Who knows? This week, we challenge Darth Vader to a series of duels across the history of Star Wars video games! Some are good. Some are terrible. All are played poorly. Once again the most iconic duo on the internet play video games in 8 bit animation format. Animated by StratMasterJ, John himself.